


Dreamteam Oneshots

by Akarius_Eroxus_Orisma0315



Series: Dreamteam oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream Suffers, M/M, Sorry Dream, Struggling Dream, Tommy Won the Final Battle, oof for DreamnotSap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akarius_Eroxus_Orisma0315/pseuds/Akarius_Eroxus_Orisma0315
Summary: Dream's hands are shaking. He was about to face Tommyinnit in one last battle. One last battle for L'manburg's independence, one last chance to redeem their loss.The last chance for Dream to lose this war as cleanly as he could.It turns out that Dream was a liar. He lied about being a family.He also lied about having no mercy for them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, platonic for L'manburg
Series: Dreamteam oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907806
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	Dreamteam Oneshots

Dream was a liar, a leader, a fighter, a lover, and a traitor.

But Dream was a liar.

His hands were shaking. His bow was gripped tightly in his hands, arrows secure in his quiver. He needed only 1 arrow to win.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to. How many arrows should he fire? How many should he dodge? Should he give a little ground, on the merit of once being family? Should he even fire? 

He was glad his mask hid his turmoil well.

His family was _torn_ apart, at war with each other, for what? Independence? Self-sustainability? Why couldn't he just give them that? Why couldn't he just _let go of his pride?_

He had almost killed his family. _His family._

What was he doing? What had he been thinking? In his desperation to keep in family together, he had _torn them apart._

What was he thinking?

_1_

Dream stepped forward, eyes widening behind his mask.

_2_

He never really showed anyone his face.

_3_

He thinks about the true reason he wears the mask all the time.

_4_

He had forgotten.

_5_

It’s staggering to realize the habit he has painstakingly upheld: For nothing.

_6_

He needed to, if he could-

_7_

Focus.

8

Fuck it. There was no time.

_9_

Placing a hand on his quiver, Dream made his decision.

_10 paces, fire!_

The bows pulled taut, an arrow flying to embed itself into his target.


End file.
